


Lost light

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the following prompt: a main character wakes up missing one of the five senses





	Lost light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a somewhat therapeutic fic for me as I’m going through some emotional mess/anxiety

When Yuuri was 20, he was told by a doctor during a routine check-up, that his sight was going away and that he wouldn’t be able to see in a few years. Not even the strongest and thickest glasses could help and not even surgery would be able to restore his sight completely. 

 

Viktor Nikiforov met him when he was 23 and about to retire from competitive skating. Although he knew about Yuuri’s condition, he thought that his skating was mesmerizing and unique. They fell in love and moved in together after the end of the skating season and Viktor supported him. He thought that Yuuri was strong and that despite him losing his sight, he continued to fight and to do what he loved. He truly admired Yuuri for his strength.  

 

When his sight became worse and he was forced to retire, Makkachin helped him with moving around. The dog always stayed near Yuuri and comforted him when Viktor couldn’t. It took him a very long time to accept what was happening, but neither Viktor nor Makkachin ever left his side. 

 

One morning Viktor was preparing breakfast as usual and expected to see Makkachin guiding Yuuri to the kitchen. But the dog came alone that day and nudged Viktor's leg as it let out a soft whine. Viktor realized right then that something was wrong with Yuuri and he quickly followed the dog to his lover. 

 

He found him sitting in his bed, still wearing his pajamas. Yuuri looked out of the window and was unusually quiet. 

 

“Yuuri? Малыш? Are you alright?” Viktor asked softly. 

 

He watched as Yuuri slowly turned his head and felt a lump forming in his throat. Tears streamed down his face and his usually dark brown eyes were now dull and had lost their usual shine. Viktor’s heart broke at the sight and he embraced his lover. 

 

“Viktor… I can’t see. I can’t see anything,” Yuuri sniffled quietly into his chest and clung onto his shirt. “I can never skate again!”

 

“Shh Yuuri. You know that’s not true! There is a skater who‘s blind and deaf and they’re still skating!” Viktor told him to calm Yuuri down. He heard the story of a blind and severely hearing impaired woman who is still able to skate. 

 

“Y-you think I-I can do this?” Yuuri stuttered. He was shaking like a leaf in Viktor’s arms. 

 

“I don’t think that you can do this, I  _ know _ that you can! You fought so hard, you prepared yourself for this day and Makkachin and I will always support you!” Viktor promised as he kissed his lover’s forehead lovingly. 

 

“A-are you really not going to leave me?” Yuuri asked and looked up to where he though Viktor’s face was.

 

Viktor guided Yuuri’s hands to his face so that he could feel his smile on his face. 

 

“Of course not, солнышко! I’ll always stay by your side. I love you too much to let go of you,” Viktor admitted and Yuuri chuckled softly when he felt his face heating up. 

 

“Thank you. I-it’s going to be hard. B-but with you I can do anything!” Yuuri smiled and wiped his tears away. 

 

“That’s the spirit!” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt on angst


End file.
